


the world's worst boyfriend

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is everything to Sanghyeok, and Sungu, well, Sungu's just his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world's worst boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symmetrophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/gifts).



Sometimes, Sungu thinks, it would be a lot easier if he had just stayed in China.

 

Because at least in China, no one criticized him like this. At least in China, there were no fans who would blame him for the team’s loss. At least in China, he wouldn’t have had the chance to fall in love with one of the worst people to call your boyfriend on the planet.

 

Sungu knew, yes, the game was everything to Sanghyeok. When Sungu had first come into the SKT team house, he’d been met with a deadpan gaze and the highest of expectations. Bae Sungung wasn’t just the jungler of SKT, he was “The Jungle”, and Sungu had huge shoes to fill in.

 

So Sungu could understand why Sanghyeok was upset. Sungung-hyung was the only one left of the SKT T1 K team that Sanghyeok debuted in – Junghyun-hyung aside, who was now their coach. Sungu was a nobody, someone they brought in from China with no skills and no experience.

 

But Sungu was also his boyfriend, wasn’t he? When Sungu had stuttered his crush on Sanghyeok to Sungung, Sanghyeok had overheard, and despite Sungu’s pale, ashen face, Sanghyeok had blinked at him once, shrugged, and asked him out. It had been the highlight of the year, for Sungu, to have his idol, his crush, ask him to be his boyfriend.

 

But now Sungu was beginning to wonder if it was just out of pity.

 

They’d lost the game. Multiple, in fact. They were 7 out of 10 teams, the lowest they had been since the slump in 2014, and Sungu played a huge factor in getting them there. He was weak, he wasn’t Bae Sungung, The Jungle, was just. Just Kang Sungu.

 

He sees the messages online from fans wanting him off the team, and while Sungu would normally have gone to seek out his boyfriend for comfort, Sanghyeok was showing signs of wanting the exact same thing. The cold shoulder was obvious, as was the annoyance. Sanghyeok was not good at losing, since he hardly did. He was The God, and his Right Hand had just been replaced by a nobody.

 

Sungu leaves the bedroom and looks at the clock on the bedside table. 4 in the morning. Everyone had gone to sleep two hours ago; He can hear the snoring of Jaewan from the other side of the room, the murmuring of Sungung on the upper bunk of their bed as he shifts in his sleep. He sneaks out, careful to close the door silently behind him, and goes to the training room.

 

He turns on his computer, curling up into a ball in his chair as he waits for it to load. He has to practice, he thinks. He has to get better. He needs to prove that he can do well, because more than proving the fans wrong, he wants to stay in SKT.

 

He wants to stay here, where Hoseong-hyung always teases him, where Sungung-hyung always wakes him up gently in the morning, where Jaewan-hyung would always save the last piece of meat for him despite wanting it more, where Junsik-hyung always treats him like he’s his precious child. He wants to stay here with coach Junggyun’s affection, coach Byunghun’s strict teachings, coach Junghyun’s words of comfort.

 

He wants to stay here, with Sanghyeok.

 

Sungu swallows, and begins to play. He picks his go-to junglers. He has to get them down before he can widen his champion pool. He plays, and plays, until it’s 8 in the morning and he’s startled by a familiar voice.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Sungu jumps, missing a skill shot and getting killed because of it. He bites his bottom lip as Sanghyeok’s eyes lock in on the grey scale of his screen, and Sungu doesn’t want to see the disappointment in them.

 

“I’m- Practicing,” Sungu stutters, eyes lowering.

 

Sanghyeok moves closer, frowning, and Sungu jolts when Sanghyeok’s hand touches his chin, tilting his head up. A thumb traces beneath his eyes, and Sanghyeok’s frown deepens. “How long have you been here?”

 

Sungu gulps, and glances at the clock. “About… 4 hours?”

 

“4 hours? You didn’t sleep?”

 

Sungu shakes his head. “I wanted to practice. I _need_ to practice. I don’t want to be kicked off the team, I-” _I want to play with you. I want to stay with you_ , he doesn’t say.

 

Sanghyeok stares at him for some time, and Sungu closes his eyes in shame. He’s disappointed Sanghyeok again, how, he doesn’t know, but Sanghyeok’s silence says it all. “I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend,” Sanghyeok begins, and Sungu flinches, away from Sanghyeok’s touch. “Hey, look at me.”

 

Sungu doesn’t want to, but Sanghyeok makes him. “I don’t want you off the team. _No one_ wants you off the team, Sungu. Yes, you’re not playing as well as we’d like, but you’re improving. You’re still a rookie without much experience, but we’re here, aren’t we? To teach you?”

 

Sungu’s hands are shaking at this point, trying to suppress his tears. He nods, shakily, and Sanghyeok softens. He leans down to press a kiss to Sungu’s forehead, then tilts Sungu’s head up to kiss his boyfriend, gently, reassuringly. Sungu melts, as he always does, the tears finally falling as he falls into his boyfriend’s embrace.

 

The door to the training room slams open, and they jump away from each other. Jaewan waltzes into the room, Junsik following close behind him. Sungung and Hoseong are a little further behind, talking about something or another.

 

“...Is Sungu crying?” Junsik says, squinting. “He’s crying! Lee Sanghyeok, what have you done to my baby?” He yells.

 

A new day begins like this, Junsik yelling at Sanghyeok, who deadpans back at him, yelping when Sungung attacks him with a pillow. But Sungu is content, like this. He’ll train harder, he’ll practice more. He’ll become a jungler worthy of becoming, like Sungung-hyung had before him, the Right Hand of God. He laughs, even though he’s still crying a little, because even though Junsik is trying to murder Sanghyeok, Sanghyeok’s still holding him in his arms.


End file.
